There are many reasons and benefits for searching video content. For example, by searching video content, defined content can be identified, retrieved, skipped, edited, eliminated, and allows other functions to be performed with the identified data. Similarly, the commercial and private applications for searching video content are numerous.
The amount of data associated with video data is typically very large. For example, a frame of video data can contain about 2 Mbytes of data or more. A video often has as many as 30 frames or more per second of play time. This amount of data rapidly becomes extremely large. With such large amounts of data, searching becomes extremely computationally expensive, often slow, and typically not implemented in real time.
Some search techniques suggest ways of reducing the data and searching less than all of the data. These techniques, however, often result in inaccurate results. Further, the selection of which content to search can often by subjective, further resulting in inconsistent results. Therefore, many of these techniques fail to provide accurate and consistent results.